Mommy's Hot Hole
by Foxohki x3
Summary: A heating Ninetales mother and her adolescent Vulpix son who's just coming into his maturity. This is a lemon told as if written by a Vulpix cub, and contains ageplay and incest. If that offends you, then don't read it! You have been warned! ;3


This is a story all about me! A Vulpix! And also my Mommy! She's not a Vulpix, but a Ninetales with nine tails and everything! She even knows flamethrower and all sorts of high level attacks, and she's told me someday she'll teach them to me too! But this story isn't about those sorts of things, it's about what happened last night…

**Last Night: I like night time a lot, and I'll tell you why!**

It was night time! Vul~! And just like every night when it starting to get dark outside, it was time to go to sleep; and I really do quite like going to sleep! It always feels really nice to let the tired feelings take over my body, really nice to fall away from my body and land down into a dream. But this last night I discovered something that felt even more really nice: Mommy's hot hole…

I was cuddled up against her like always; her super soft fur covering the entire front side of my body as she hugged me with her forelegs like always; just the two of us in our cave going to sleep like it always was… I always lived for those moments too! And I would always stay there for long as I can with her like that before I lose myself over to a dream cuz It's my favorite place to be! Well… It was until that night. Now I have a new favorite place that's a bit the same, but a bit different at the same time…

Anyway, right! So I was cuddled up to her and she was hugging me so nice, and I was loving it as I always did, but this time something different happened...

Listening to her breathing above my head become the same with its in and out breathes, I knew then that she had fallen asleep; and It's usually then that I will really let myself begin to fade away and drift off to sleep as well so I can try and join Mommy wherever she went, but this time she did different things that she'd never done before…

First I felt her hugging forepaws press into my upper back a bit harder than they normally ever did; which made my chest press into hers a bit harder too, but it felt nice to be so close to her, and I didn't mind. Then, after that, I felt her longer, bigger than mine hindquarters curl around mine to REALLY hug my body right up against hers; and that was the closest I had ever felt myself against her too right then, and it was amazing! The front of my body was pressed so nicely against hers all kinds, and it was almost like we fit together as she kind of curved herself into me to press her soft undersides against my bottom; and it was then when I felt her tails touch me too!

All nine of her super soft fluffy tails gently came to cover my back side entirely and form a circle to surround my body with hers as we lay together hugging and completed on the cave floor. And oh… My mommy is a Ninetales and has nine tails didn't I tell you? I think I forgot to... I only have six tails cuz I'm a Vulpix, but she said that I will get the other three when I evolve! But anyways! This is when things started to get really, REALLY different and really, really amazing…

Completed and nice like I said, just lying on the cave floor and surrounded by mommy and her large furry body like I never had been before, I all of a sudden heard her breathing become a bit harder, then it turned into a sort of heavy panting, and I was so very entertained and interested by what was happening, because it was all so different. Never before had this happened! Normally I was really tired at that time, but then I was very excited and yeah…

It was then when things got really, really, super the most different and amazing, and really, really exciting…

Panting and breathing hard above my head, hugging me and surrounding me to make me feel good and complete and loved, Mommy's lower body began to move against me in strange ways. It started out as just very tiny little motions at first I remember, and her most lower underside crotch area started to gently rock into me again and again. It was so strange. I remember how strange it was… Because she did that, and something was wet down there too rubbing against me, and I didn't know what it was at all… I found out later, but then, at the time, I didn't know what it was…

But yeah, so I felt this bit of wetness rubbing against my bottom, just below my tail's start, and it moved all around a bit, and it eventually began rubbing against my tail hole too and all over that area to make it damp and wet with Mommy waters and yeah… I had figured out it must be mommy's pee hole that she would always make yellow waters from, cuz that was the exact area and place of her body that she seemed to be bumping into me again and again all over down there. But I don't think I remember her ever making water like that before we went in our cave to go to sleep that night? So I didn't know why it would be so wet like that... And it was something different later, a different kind of water I realized later. But at the time, I remember, it was very strange yeah…

Soon mommy began to move a bit more against me, and things went from being strange, to… I don't know how to say it… I felt things I had never felt for the first time. Amazing, wonderful things that made me excited in a certain way I've never been before…

Anyway, so yeah… Mommy began to move a bit more against me, and I felt both of her forepaw's digits begin to grip tighter and kneed at my back; her pads massaging me so nicely… I remember that part felt really good and I enjoyed it, but that was for only a moment before things got even more intense and even more enjoyable than I ever thought could be possible…

The wetness! Mommy's rubbing wet spot... It began to move further upwards against my behind some and right into my crotch area place; her body curved more to do this, and her forepaws dug into me a little bit more as I was pressed down some against her undersides; her hard panting getting even harder. That's when I felt incredibly super soft and squishy, super nice, warm, oddly smooth and wet Mommy parts begin press back and forth into the pee parts that only male cubs like me had; Mommy told about how male cubs and female cubs were different like that down there one day when I asked her why she didn't have the same parts as me.

I could feel her… I could feel her so well, it was so strange at the time I remember... My male parts were super sensitive I realized, and I had never known they were like that… I could feel her so well against those dangly parts between my hind legs as she moved herself against me down there like she was, and I could feel every bit of her as she did it; and It felt strangely good, strangely amazing too.

Well, she continue to do that for a bit, moving all around down there and making me feel good, until her female pee parts moved even further up against my male ones even more; and they touched a place so very sensitive on me, and the place that loved to be touched the most by her. She seemed to get stuck there on this spot of me, yeah know, that place on a male only where It's a bit of long stretch of fur just above their dangly ball parts, and she'd bump against the ball parts to some as she did it, and my body was just lighting up and getting more and more excited and feeling really good.

Having her rub herself back and forth on this part now of my body now was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Never in my life did something feel so good as when she did that, not sleeping, or eating, or anything at all… And I wanted to howl so badly. Yeah… I wanted to howl so bad right then as she was doing that, I remember… I wanted to: 'Vul~~! Vulpix Vul!' out loud and express the intense pleasure that I was feeling at that time, but I didn't! I was pretty sure she was still asleep while she was doing all this, and I wanted to keep feeling it, so yeah, I didn't… It was hard not too though yeah know! And it got especially even more hard not to howl a moment later after that when it started to feel even better…

Somehow… Well, not somehow, I know how it works kinda now, but then I didn't. At the time though I was thinking 'somehow,' and it was strange at the time yeah. But I remember I could somehow feel Mommy's belly fur against me in a way I never had before. Her fur there was always so incredibly super soft and nice, and I knew her fur there was always the best to feel… But now, as she continued to rub her female pee place against mine, I could feel that fur of her stomach in a special sort of way.

Her body kept moving against me again and again like it had been doing for a while now, but now it felt good like it never had before, and it was like time had slowed down it felt so good. I could hear her sill panting loudly above my head; noticing they were even deeper, more heavier pants than before even. I could feel her forepaws and pads still pressing against me; which had at some point went down to my lower back instead, and were now lightly gripping and kneading at my behind there. But what I could feel the most was her stomach fur against like I mentioned before, and I wasn't sure how I was feeling it, but I was, and it felt like the best thing in the world against me as Mommy's super soft and nice stomach fur rubbed and rubbed as she pressed grinded her female pee hole against me stretch of male fur and dangle parts; and I could feel it all so well and it made me feel so good in the best way possible.

Just like mommy was doing, I started to pant too now... My body was getting really hot… Hot and amazing feeling because of how she was rubbing herself against me. And just like her forepaws were gripping my lower rump place still, I wanted to grip her too and do those things to her, so I sunk my digits lightly into her chest fur to try and make her feel good like that, but also to try and hold myself against the pleasure my lower half was giving my body as she rubbed me down there; our bodies feeling even closer now and touching so nicely as she moved against me and made me feel good and hot and amazing, I felt her top two nipples against both of my forepaw's pads as I pet her there. It was then at that very moment that I remember a large rush wetness coming out of her female pee place that was much, much more than I was feeling down there before, which made my fur become increasingly more wet down there with her waters. And as soon as it was happening I thought 'maybe she was peeing on me!' But now I think it was something different she covered me with…

Mommy's warm and soft, super smooth, super nice feeling female pee place made my male pee parts down there so incredibly wet yeah… And she kept rub-rubbing that pee hole of hers against me and my fur quickly became soaked down there all over my behind… And like I said, I thought it was the yellow waters that would normally come out of that opening hole of hers, but I quickly realized it didn't smell like those water of hers at all, and I could tell it was different, so I didn't panic or anything; and it felt good anyway, so I don't think I even really would have cared if she was peeing on me. It even actually began to smell really, really nice in the cave after she did that too, and I figured out it was the scent of that special kind of liquid stuff that was covering me now, and I really enjoyed being covered in something that smelled so nice.

So… There I was, covered in Mommy's special good smelling waters as she continued to press herself against me so nicely to make me feel really good too, never stopping doing that for one second even, when those hindquarter movements of her against me started to slow down a bit and she began licking the top of my forehead! Still curled around my body as I lied there pressed against her, completely surrounded by her soft fur from all sides, her belly fur being the softest and the part that I could still feel really wall and was making me feel really good somehow, my head fur now started to become as wet and as my behind as she made me damp there with her saliva! But it wasn't bad though, it felt really nice and I loved everything that was happening. The best part of the whole thing was how very warm and nice it all felt… Warm tongue, warm and soft body pressed to me, warm and slippery female place still lightly sliding back and forth against my long lump stretch thingy of male only pee part where a hole thingy would be on me if I was female.

It was about this time that I realized she must be feelings as good I was while doing all of this to me, and that those parts were probably supposed to be rubbed together like that, because they liked to be rubbed together like and make you feel good if you do. And as she continued to move hers against mine slower, and slower, and slower, I began licking her on the center of her chest very gently as she continued to lick me up top on my head; I licked her carefully of course, cuz I didn't want to wake her up, because everything was so nice...

Well, eventually those slow Mommy licks on my head and those lightly pressing movements on my behind turned into no licks or moving at all; and her forepaws loosened up a little too. Now, with her stopping all of that, instead of feeling good, I felt a bit uncomfortable for some reason... My most lower stomach place where she had been rubbing her own belly against and I could feel her and it was super sensitive and I could feel everything, it just felt very weird now and uncomfortable yeah... And even though she had stopped her movements completely, only her chest going back and forth against me as she lied there breathing, I could still feel tiny little movements against that place where she was rubbing to make feel amazing before; and this was when I first saw _it_ for the first time…

Squirming around a little bit and being very careful so not to wake Mommy, I managed to roll over onto my back. Then, bending forwards a ways with the front half of my body, all of a sudden it felt like I was hit with a confusion attack or something! Right there, right down there on my most lower belly right above that long stretch of fur that Mommy had been rubbing herself against that hole time, I saw this little wiggling red tail thingy just sticking right up there and yeah! I was super excited about this and quite amazed! At first I thought maybe I was evolving cuz I was growing another tail or something there or something? But I didn't know why a tail would be growing from such a strange area…

Anyway, so, I just had to touch it after seeing it… And so reaching my left forepaw down there, I began to rub it and feel it all over. It felt really good to touch, and I could feel my paw's fur and pads really well while doing it too, just like how I could feel Mommy's belly. I instantly knew that was the thing that was rubbing against Mommy the entire time, but it somehow felt less good when I rubbed it, and I was tired, so I stopped doing that, and just lied there and watched it a bit cuz I was very curious.

Slowly it went INSIDE my body... Disappearing completely back inside that stretch of fur that Mommy was rubbing against. Crazy right? But it happened! And it's even come back out a couple more times since then, but that happened later, so I'll tell you about it later. All I know is… That thing, that red little sensitive tail or I have no idea whatever it is even still now! But after that it was my new favorite thing in the world. My new favorite thing in the world to have it rubbed by mommy I mean… It was much better feeling than sleep, definitely.

But yeah, so all that stuff happened, and that strange pleasure giving part of mine went away, and at that point I was just super tired, and so went to sleep.

**Earlier This Morning: Really early! This is how I woke up!**

"Vulpix! I'm sorry!"

"Vul~ Wha… What's wrong?" I asked Mommy who seemed concerned about something; finding myself awake and super tired still cuz I had just woken up, and I always felt like that when I had just woken up.

"Vulpix, Mommy is sorry… She may have done something to you in her sleep, and she's very, very sorry for it, and she…"

My super pretty, super soft and nice Ninetales mommy went on and on trying to apologize to me about something, but I just got up from laying on the floor to sit in front of her, and smiled as I remembered about what happened last night and at how much I loved her and how silly she was acting, and she immediately stopped what she was saying.

"If Mommy did anything to scare you last night while she was asleep, she's sorry…"

"Really! I don't know what you are talking about at all! I was asleep the whole time last night too yeah know? So you don't have to be sorry about anything. Everything is fine and I love you!"

"Not as much as I love you my little fire-fox!" She responded happily after what I told her, just smiling back at me and coming close to nuzzle the side of my face with hers as I nuzzled back against her; completely believing me and not realizing that I had been actually been awake during what happened!

"Well, why don't we have an early morning bath then? It's a good way to start the day right?" Mommy told me, which I found strange at the time.

"What? A bath? Now? We've never done that in the morning before..." I said back to her, but then quickly realized WHY she might want to give me a bath. I was still covered in her special waters, which were not so much wet anymore, but just making my fur sticky back there.

Without a word or a reason why, she quickly started licking and cleaning my fur to bathe me like she would sometimes; her tongue immediately going back to my behind and lapping up the mess she had made on me there; just trying to hide what she did there as quickly as possible I think, it seemed like that was the thing she was sorry for doing to me, as far as I could tell; but I liked it how she rubbed me, and liked it how she made them come out onto me down there, so I didn't really know why she was sorry at all.

Well, she continued to lick and lick me all around my hindquarters and clean me up; my upper rump, my lower rump, directly on my behind parts and all around my tail hole. I knew she would have to begin cleaning all those male pee parts that felt good to be rubbed eventually too, cuz that's where she stained my fur the most, and as I felt her warm wet licker run against my dangly male parts, my excitement was starting to build and build more and more from having her do all this.

I was standing on all four legs of my up until this point so she could clean me properly like always too, just having mommy lick and bathe with her tongue as I stood there, but now I wanted to give her access to my undersides and to that spot that I knew would feel the best to be licked and rubbed against by her tongue; I usually roll over for her at some point to get cleaned like that anyway, but now I was getting even more and more excited cuz I knew she'd have to lick me on that spot that liked to be rubbed the most, so yeah…

Quickly laying down and rolling over onto my back, I stared up at my amazing Ninetales mommy and waited for her to continue, which she did… Resuming her lickings, she licked all around my lower stomach parts and lower hind leg parts where she had covered me with her sweet smelling waters to clean me there now; seeming to avoid that one spot I wanted to feel her lick, but I knew she would have to lick there, cuz it was the most sticky and need cleaning the most; and all this just made me terribly more excited, and I even started to pant a little as I just watched her lick all around there. And then it came and I felt it…

The good, wonderful kinds of feelings that I had first started to feel last night as she rubbed her pee hole against me came back as she began licking and licking on that male patch of fur spot between my hind legs; that very same spot that I knew my super-secret little red tail is hidden inside of. Normally she would pass by that spot of mine with one swift lick, or sometimes even no lick at all, and I realized that's why I had never even noticed how good it felt to be touched by her there on that spot. But yeah… She was licking it again, and again… And Vul~, it feels good just thinking about it, and I can feel my tail getting excited just thinking about it right now, feel it move a little right now even… It moved back then too! Underneath her licking tongue, and all my excitement of what she was doing, and all the good feelings I was getting from it, my little red tail came out again right then as she was licking it in front of us.

"Tales!" Mommy barked as she noticed my little tail come out right there under her snout. "I'm sorry! Mommy is sorry!" She then went on to apologize again like she did before when I first woke up, but then I quickly flipped onto my stomach, and pretended like I hadn't noticed it came out at all.

"What is it? I asked her.

"Nuu… Nothing…" She said a bit quietly, and I could have sworn I saw her blush a bit too. "Let's go get something to eat then shall we?" She went on to tell me as she quickly rushed by until I couldn't see her face anymore.

And so, after that, we went to our usually berry trees and ate some berries, but instead of doing the other usually things we'd do after that, like maybe some training or going to play with some other pokémon like we did sometimes, we started heading back to the cave right away. We did happen across a couple of our friends too on our way back, a daddy Espeon we know and his female Eevee cub I played with sometimes, but mommy seemed very rushed and didn't talk to him long at all, only but moment or two and then told me to come a long, but I didn't right away. I trailed behind a little bit, and I watched that Espeon's nose twitch as mommy started walking away. It was just a tiny twitch, but I noticed it, and I didn't know what it meant, but I felt it meant something strange. I stayed there for a bit longer after that too, and watched the Espeon and his Eevee daughter wander off to go to wherever they were going, and I looked under tail to see if she had those nice feeling female parts like mommy had; they were the same, but they were much smaller cuz she was just a cub like me.

After all that I ran back towards our cave and caught up with Mommy who was there at sitting at the entrance; normally she would have waited for me more! And I knew she was distracted and acting a bit different than normal. She had been acting strangely ever since we first woke up, even acting strangely in her sleep when she did nice things to me…

"I'm going to… Stay in the cave for the rest of the evening. You can go off and play, alright, Vulpix? Just be back before nightfall." Is what she told me, and so I stayed with her at the cave for a moment, but then go bored and nuzzled her good bye and wandered off to try and find something fun to do.

Well, I wandered around a bit, but there wasn't much fun to be had out there in the woods that I knew like the back of my paw; I'd already done most everything there was to do before! But I did know a new something that was the most fun now, and it was buried inside the furry place between my hind legs…

A good distance away from Mommy's and my's cave, I found a tree, and sat myself down with my back against it some; that way no pokémon could see what I was doing from behind, and I could see if some é came from the front side; my mommy had seemed very strange and odd about anything involving this red tail thingy of mine, so I thought I might as well do it in secret and so nobody will know or find out.

Slowly I moved my left forepaw to rest it on that bit of lumpy fur between my hind legs, and then began to lightly rub my pads against it; thinking of how mommy had rubbed it like this last night with her amazing female pee hole, just rub-rubbing myself there up and down while thinking about that and a little bit about that Eevee one's I had just seen too… It felt good, not as good as when mommy did it, but still really good, and the red part started to come out, and then I touched that part too; it was the most sensitive, and it enjoyed being touched the most, and I kept thinking of mommy rubbing her female place against it, and I kept rubbing it with my pads, and Vul~, it felt really good…

My entire lower half was feeling warm and excited, and tingly, and good, and it was amazingly fun playing with this new found body part of mine. I figured out if I rubbed it faster, it felt even better, so was doing that, when all of a sudden I smelled a new scent; and I realized it was coming from that very part I was touching and rubbing. And so… Leaning forward and bending my front half a bit, I gave it a few sniffs; really I actually did like its scent quite a bit. Then licked it a few times too to taste it, and liked its flavor too, and the way it made me feel was intense and good as I ran my tongue over it, so began licking it even more.

The pleasure I could feel came more and more as I did this, and my body was becoming super excited and hot and good like never before and even better than with mommy even, and I gripped it with both forepaws all of a sudden as things were getting super even more intense, and I kept licking and licking it, and then I even suckled on the end tip part of it a little bit, and then went back to licking and licking it some more; it was the best…. Gently then I began to rub it up and down with both forepaws after that, and I could feel my pads surrounding it on both sides all around, and it felt really good, and I kept licking and licking, sometimes suckling again, and it just kept feeling better and better, and everything kept getting more and more exciting, and then it felt as though everything was heightened to the maximum it could possibly go, and I felt a kind of pleasure that I can't put into words it was so high up there, but it was kind of like I exploded with pleasure.

Well, I leaned back against the tree hard, and I had to stop my suckles and licks because there was those ultimate happy good sensations just flying through my body and bumping all around to make me feel good and amazing, but I kept rubbing with both my forepaws on either side of it cuz I didn't want the feeling to stop cuz it felt really good, and then I started to pee and shoot liquids, only it wasn't quite anything like peeing and it was the best thing I ever felt to have it come out. They were white waters, and they came shooting out of the tip and dribbling out the sides some onto my paws; but I didn't care, and I kept rubbing, and it was the best thing ever.

Well, those white liquids stopped coming out after only but a second or maybe a few, and then I had to stop doing any of the stuff I was doing cuz I had to pant hard after realizing how tired I was after doing all of it. But wow… Just wow…

**Right now this very second: Hi there! I'm Vulpix! Yeah know? The one who has been telling you all those things!**

And so, now I suppose you're caught up to where I am. I just had to tell someone about all that yeah know? I have been panting against this tree ever since, trying to regain my energy, and it starting to get less light outside now, and so, it's time to go back to the cave where mommy is; back to the cave where I will be able to do my now second favorite thing in the world, sleep cuddled up with her; only, I was still feeling a bit excited between my hind legs, and I was eager to see if mommy would do that same thing she did last night to me again this night too…

Heading back now, I quickly reach the entrance of my cave, and I immediately see that mommy isn't in her usually spot there near inside the front of it a bit where she always is, and I can't even see her at all! Going inside, I do spot her near the back though, where the light is most dim, and as I continue walk over to her, my eyes go wide as I smell a strange new scent that makes me feel warm, happy, and excited kinda in that one new way; I didn't even know a scent could do that to me, but this one was doing it, and it was getting even stronger smelling the more I went over to Mommy; making my head swirl a bit even, but it was a happy kind of swirling.

"Vulpix… Mommy is in heat, and she isn't feeling very well…" She whispers to me, and I just stare at her while slowly sniffing a bit deeply now; just taking in more of that one good scent as I reach her and nuzzle the side of her chest as she lays on her side.

"You're hot?" I ask before laying down with my back against her chest now like I did sometimes; feeling her soft nice stomach and chest fur against me.

"Well, in a way, yes... Mainly my lower body crotch area and my female bits feel a bit warm. Do you remember how I told you males are females are different down there between their hind legs? Well, they are different so that pokémon can make cubs. But I don't know if you're at that age where I should be—"

"I'm old enough! Tell me!" I interrupt her; really, really wanting to know about anything to do with those pee parts, getting a little bit excited down there as she was talking about it now even; just hearing her talking about how hers was warm… I already knew it was warm though, cuz I felt it the other night, and it was warm then, and nice, and the best...

"Well, alright. I do suppose you are old enough now aren't you? It does appear as though you can get sexual aroused…"

"Get what?"

"Can become unsheathed in order to mate… So yeah, I do suppose you are old enough to learn those things after all aren't you? And old enough to mate even if you were able to find the right pokémon."

"Become what in order to what and do what now?" I bark confused.

Laughing after hearing me say that, Mommy hugs me close against her with her forelegs; her forepaws gripping my chest as she holds me from behind and my back gets pressed a little bit harder against her chest fur.

"I'll tell you! Hmm… A male will become 'unsheathed' when he wants to mate with a female, and to mate, that means to… Hmm… And, well, umm, unsheathed means… This is harder to explain than I thought…"

Looking up at her and tilting my head to the side, a bit confused still, she pauses for a moment and looks like she's thinking hard about something, and then yawns.

"I'll have to think about it some and explain it all tomorrow. I'm too tired at the moment…" Mommy tells me while releasing her grip of her chest, then plays with my ears a bit with her forepaws and pets me there, then gives me a lick across the top of my muzzle from behind.

"Oh—Okay…" I respond while flipping over to face the other way so that my front side is pressing against hers, and immediately realize that my red thingy had come out after doing that; feeling her soft fur really well and really good lightly pressing into me 'down there', I just hoped she didn't notice it was poking her.

Lying there against her for a while, I wasn't tired at all, but excited. That scent, that special scent, It never went away, and it was still thick in the air. I knew it was coming from her, and it's a very, very strange thing it is. I'm so restless too, not tired at all yeah but excited and wide awake really… My thingy was out, and feeling her, and it didn't seem to want to go back inside at all. I want to rub it to make it feel good and to pee white stuff again, cuz that feels amazing to do, and I really want to do that right now. But, what might even be better is if I… If I feel Mommy rub it with her female place again, because that was nice too, and I'd like to do that again I think right now instead...

I can hear that Mommy's breathing is the same with her in and out breathes now, and I know she must be asleep. That scent, it's so strong… That scent of hers is all I can think about! That and having my red stick be touched!

Squirming around really gently against her so not to wake her, I stand up onto four paws, and then walk around over to where her rear end is laying on the floor; I really wanted to see what that female pee place looked like up close, and this was my chance now. Mommy's hind legs were resting on each other cuz she was laying on her side, and I could see it right there between them along with her tail hole and the rest of her soft looking furry behind. Bringing my head inwards and really close to it to get a good look, my nose twitches kind of like just how that Espeon's I had saw early did.

The smell here, that sweet scent, it was the most intense right here… The amazingly wonderful scent I had been smelling this whole time, it was definitely coming right from there; the pee hole right from between Mommy's hind legs, the same place she had been rubbing me with last night. It smelled like the best thing in the world to me, much better than anything else in the world I had ever sniffed. The smell too, it was making my insides twirl and my thingy between my own hind legs get super excited like never before now as I stared at her opening and sniffed it more.

Bringing in my nose even closer towards that female only opening of hers to get even more of the scent and to try and make it stronger for my nose to smell, I start to pant. The inside lower part of my body suddenly feels as though its being attacked by very small flamethrower attack, and everything is warm, and everything is telling me that I need to play with that special red tail of mine and have it touch _right now_. But I am still too curious, and now want to feel and taste Mommy's pee hole against my tongue, because it seems like something that would be fun; I know it sounds a bit strange, but I do want to do that. It had felt so smooth, and soft, and warm, and a bit slippery when she pressed it against me all kinds last night, and I wanted to feel it again but against my tongue, and I really just want to taste it cuz it smells so nice, so I bet it tastes nice too.

Really, really slowly now, I go to lick that un-furred, super special, super good smelling, super amazing female opening of Mommy's between her hind legs; just barely running the tip of my tongue against the middle part of it a little, just enough to get some of its flavor.

Tasting its flavor now, tasting its flavor… Just tasting its flavor... It seems to burn my entire head with good feelings and made it a bit hard to think; that small flame thrower attack burning all the insides of my lower body that I had mentioned now aimed directly up at the insides of my head and yeah… The rest of my body seemed to just burn and tingle with good happy kinds of feelings too that was basically forcing me to go back for more, and I just have to lick more… I don't even care anymore if she's even awake or not, I just want to lick it more and get more of its flavor on my tongue…

Bringing my head back down towards her rear end, right by the top of her hind legs, right up to her special female hole, I begin to lick and lick at it, not so much being gentle, I wanted to collect all of its flavors; feeling her pee hole so smooth and soft and amazing and nice against my tongue, her wetness filled my maw as I gathered it all on my tongue and my body kept burning with good feelings.

"Ta—Tales…" I hear Mommy kinda mumble as she rolls over onto her back while I continue to lick her tasty smooth pee hole as she moves; her tails moving all around as she does and blanketing me a bit and covering the top of my body for a moment before parting to the side and falling to the ground on either side of me; nothing could stop me from tonguing at here female spot now it seemed, cuz It was the best flavor ever, and I could still smell the scent super strong being here, and my entire body was heated up and really excited, and it felt really good for my tongue, and I was loving it more than anything else and… Vul~~~

With her hind legs spread apart right in front of me, I continue to lick hard at her female opening and loving everything, and even feel my tongue go inside her there a little bit even; which I really liked, and it was even more super slippery and warmer feeling for my licker inside there, and even more soft too, and I got an intense amount of flavors doing that, and I decide I'm going to lick more there and make my tongue go as deep inside as I can…

And so, pressing the ends of my muzzle lips right up to her pee hole and feeling it against me there, I start licking hard against it with my tongue against her soft opening and kind of dig my tongue inside of her body where it feels even more soft, and wet, and hot, and slippery, and it is just the best place ever really; with good scents, tastes, and feelings against my tongue too. Yeah... It is just the best..

"Nine… Ta... Ta—Tales…" I hear mommy mumble some more a kind of soft whining sound, and I can feel her insides begin to move against my tongue a little even too kind of squeeze back against my tongue as I lick her as deep as I can inside that amazing pee hole; it was a bit strange, but I didn't mind, cuz I kind of liked how her good feeling, good tasting and good smelling female only insides place was lightly gripping at my tongue; and even the outer entrance opening part was moving a little too against my muzzle lips, but it wasn't like it was trying to push me out like it does with pee or anything, it was more like a little hug; and I could tell she was liking the whole thing too, and her body was liking it too, somehow I just knew.

Now Mommy, she begins to move her body up off the ground and presses it against me a little hard as I'm doing this to her pee hole, licking deep inside it with my tongue I mean, so then I try and hold her down with my forepaws to make her be still by pressing them onto her upper hind leg parts; cuz it was a bit annoying with her moving herself against me like that and bumping her female opening part into my snout all kinds as I tried to keep licking deep inside her more like I loved to do now the most.

Well, doing that seems to make her stop, but then I suddenly begin to ache really bad between my own hind legs now; it was aching before some too, but now it was really bad, and it wanted to be touched like nothing else now, and I just have to have it touched...

Suddenly I get the idea to put that red part of mine INSIDE mommy's pee hole, and my heart skips a bit and beats hard at that though, and my red part even seems to like that idea too, and it aches a little bit more; but this time a happy kind of ache that encouraged the idea, one that is saying something like: '_yeah… Do that Vulpix…'_

I know how nice it feels to have that pee hole be rubbed against my lower male furry stretch part right between my own hind legs, and I know how even more nice and intense it feels for my tongue to be put inside of Mommy there too, and so… I know it will feel like the best thing ever EVER in the world if I put that little red tail inside there! Even those little hugs it likes to do, and is still doing to my tongue right now as I lick her inside and think about it, it seems like the perfect and best place I could ever put it, and I'm going to do it…

Removing my tongue from inside Mommy's pee hole so I can put my own male tail pee part thingy inside instead, I lick my muzzle lips to clean them of all of her waters there and around the fur on my snout, and I can feel my heart beat even harder now too cuz maybe I'm not supposed to be doing this; but I don't care, I want to. Walking forward over Mommy and putting my forepaws down on the ground on either side of her lower belly, right above her hind legs that are spread wide apart, I then continue to walk forward more a tiny bit and make it so my pee part is right above hers; my hard beating even MORE harder and faster now, and my little red tail super stiff feeling and aching some, and moving around a bit all on its own as I slowly lower my rear end downwards to try and line it up with Mommy's hole so I can put it inside and have them come together.

Looking underneath my forelegs, which I keep standing on either side of Mommy while I squat down on my hind legs and try and make the tip of my male part go into her female opening part, I feel my super sensitive little red tail poke into her there a little bit and then squat even more with my hindquarters and press my crotch right against hers to push it all the way inside of her to feel the best feeling in the world, and then right away my hindquarters almost all on their own start to move back and forth against her to drag my pee part in and out of hers, just moving against her almost like she had been doing to me last night; just feeling my hard, stiff, tail going right inside her body again and again… right there inside her soft, wet and warm pee hole so very nice; our furry lower body areas touching and bumping into each other's as I move myself inside her again and again; my eyes rolling to the back of my head a little bit at all the good feelings it was causing me; it was the best thing I've ever felt yet, everything super amazing and I needed to feel more and more and put myself in and out of her again and again, and I could feel everything so well inside there, even better than my tongue, and…

"Vul~~~" I can't help but whine a bit out loud a happy little pleasure howl as I keep moving myself in and out of Mommy; feeling her insides hug me and squeeze against me happily, I knew she was feeling good too as I did this… I feel very close to Mommy doing all this also, closer than I've ever been to here in my life I think; part of me is inside her body, and such a nice feeling place too that made me feel so good; I could tell she liked too, cuz she was starting to whine like she was last night, starting to pant like she was last night too, and I could tell those here happy whines and pants.

As I continue to push and pull myself against Mommy and have that special part of my body go in and out of her own special amazing hole, she all of a sudden starts to move herself back against me now; her hindquarters rising and falling to press into me and everything single thing JUST like last night now... Only now this time I am helping, and this time I'm doing the exact same sorts of things; I even realize that I am panting just as hard as Mommy is, and I can tell that I am getting closer and closer to exploding again just like I had done earlier in the forest when the white stuff came out; everything was becoming increasingly warm feeling, increasingly amazing and good feeling, more and more as we do this…

Suddenly I feel Mommy's forelegs wrap around my upper back and her forepaws grip into my shoulders to start kneading at them nicely like she liked to do while doing these sorts of things with me, and then, right after, she begins to push her hindquarters even harder against me again and again now like she is getting really, really excited; and I keep pushing crotch against hers too so I can keeping rubbing the inside of her pee hole with my little red tail pee part to make us feel good. Suddenly I feel her do more stuff too as her nine beautiful tails all of a sudden press onto my back some, just a soft furry touch blanketing me and covering my entire behind and back area just like they did last night to make me feel completely surrounded and complete in her incredibly warm, soft, furry body from all sides; only this time I could feel her warm, soft and nice insides as well; which were a bit squishy and wet, unlike her fur.

All of this happens so fast, and it's all so overwhelming, and I even feel her insides begin to move against me bit harder too, just squeezing and gripping and hugging that male pee part of my body inside her body with her female pee part to make everything feel even better still, and I can feel myself getting closer and closer to exploding even more still too; which I guess would shoot the white stuff inside her now instead of onto the ground and on my paws like before, which might be a bit strange. Then, all of a sudden, my legs suddenly become wobbly, and my body tingly with good feelings all over; and I can tell it's happening again.

"Vuuu… Vul~~~ I looo… looove you Mommy…" I can't help but whine and growl some as I feel myself become super warm and hot and good all over and begin slowly exploding into her, and then quickly wrap my forelegs around Mommy's mid-section to hug her body there tightly as I tell her how much I love her; her soft chest fur cushioning my head like a warm fluffy cloud as I, I don't even care at all if my touchings or words wakes her up or not… I actually want her to hear me and to know how much I love her right now as our bodies are so close and hugging so nicely in more than one way and I feel the best pleasure and the best way I've ever felt in my entire life; I can really feel my white stuff being shot into Mommy too, the good feelings not stopping and staying at that really, really high place as we still keep moving my red thingy in out of her body together as all this is happening; and I even move my body against hers harder to make sure all the pleasure feelings stay as I'm exploding inside her, just pushing my body against hers almost as hard as she's pushing hers against me now; my forelegs wrapped around her and hers still wrapped around me as I try and wrap my tails around her most lower behind like she was doing to me too with her tails; just feeling so, so very close to her, so loved, everything so amazing and the best in the world, ever.

"VULPIX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mommy suddenly barks a bit loud, a bit startling too; all my happy feelings breaking away some as her forepaws leave my back and she stops all of her happy movements against me; even removing her tails away from me too, everything starting to fall apart as I continue my movements against her all by myself on my own, not wanting it to stop, wanting us to both continue feeling good and have our pee parts connected and moving against each other, just knowing it feels good for her too from her sounds and the way she made me feel so loved with her body. "You—you can't!" She goes on to complain more while rolling over onto her side; and I keep gripping her with my forelegs to hold on to the middle part of her body there, but my male pee part leaves hers though and all those intense good feelings slip away and stop even more.

"But! Why not…" I ask sadly as Mommy stands up onto all four legs now; my entire body falling sadly to the ground as I slowly lose my grip of her with my forelegs now too and go into a sitting position on the ground; sad, sad, sad!

"It's… It's called mating… And it's something that's supposed to be done only between mates, not a mother and her cub…" Mommy tells me awkwardly, like she's distracted or something as she makes a very strange look on her face, one that I found really cute; I think she had become embarrassed though, and I could see her blush hard, and she wasn't really making eye contact like she always did while scolding me before.

"Why not?" I ask while trotting over towards her hindquarters, then stop right there behind her behind to reach up and curiously paw at her female pee place opening with my right forepaw while she's standing now and keeps being distracted and acting a bit strange, not seeming notice me get over there at all; the furry all around there on her rump a bit damp looking now too. "Don't you like it when you get touched here and it feels good like when I have my thingy touched?"

"Vulpix! No!" Mommy barks at me again and then quickly whips around to face me.

"But it's warm and soft and nice! And I know you like having it touched and rubbed!" I explain to her, and then look down at my forepaw that I was touching her with to find it all wet with her special scents from there, then sniff it some and lick her liquids off my pads. "And it smells good and tastes good, and makes me feel good, and—"

"Vulpix…" Mommy interrupts me to say. "You…" She then kinda just starts up and stop; just staring at me and looking like she's thinking about something really hard now.

Her sweet scent was still in the air even stronger than ever, it made my nose twitch some, and my insides twitch more. The amazing smell… It was even still making my insides burn a little bit and be excited too, still making my little red tail stay out of its furry place…

Just standing there still, I watch Mommy, and she watches me, and I see a single drop of her liquids fall from her lower back undersides area right from between her hind legs to go splashing quietly onto the ground below.

"You… You already put your seed inside me… Didn't you? And now I will most likely bear a cub to my cub…" She says some things I don't really understand, and then turns around to face away from me before laying down onto the ground. "I might as well teach you this way then, I can't see… The harm in it…"

Looking back at me over her shoulder, Mommy then lifting her nine beautiful tails up high into the air, which lets see her amazing pee hole right there super easily like it was on display for me; I never cared much about it before, but now it was all I could think about, her pee hole I mean… And it was the best thing ever to have it shown to me like this I think, and it made me even more exited and hot all over than I already was too; my secret red tail still out of its furry place cuz it didn't want to go back inside there, it wanted to go back inside Mommy.

"Vulpix… This is… This is called 'presenting', and a female will do it when she wants to invite a male to mate with her…" Mommy tells me as she stands up all the way onto just her hind legs to kind of raise her rear end up into the air as her front half stayed down.

"Are you inviting me to do a mate with you?" I ask while slowly walking forward; Mommy's hot hole just a few paw lengths away from my snout as I sniff the air hard to smell its amazing scent, feeling its warm heat against my face fur; my heart beating hard, my body getting still even more excited.

"I—I… I am…" Mommy begins to say as I reach her behind and start licking her pee hole to take in all its good flavors and feel it so nicely against my tongue.

"So it's something okay to do now?" I stop my licks to ask.

"It is… Please mate with your mother, Vulpix, she needs it…" She tells me while lowering her rear end to the ground a bit and kind of squatting on her hind legs now.

"And putting it inside you there is how we mate?" I ask while pawing at her pee hole with my right forepaw to feel it against my pads as it's down lower in front of me now.

"Yes… It's called a vagina… You have what's called a penis, and you put it inside to mate with your mommy because she needs to feel your touch there again…" She tells me while rolling over onto her back and staring down at me as I stare at her too; mommy making a face like I've never seen her make before at me, one I liked.

"So it does feel really good for you too doesn't it?" I ask while walking between her hind legs; which she slowly spreads wide apart to make them like they had been when I mated with her before while she was asleep.

"It does, now please… I'm in something called 'heat', and it's what happens to a female every so often that makes them want to mate really, really badly… My body is aching and burning for it, Vulpix… And when I woke up to find you mating with me just now, you had brought me very close to an orgasm. Which is when you reach a pleasure peak and liquids will come out, and… And so please…" Mommy explains a whole bunch of stuff to me as she continues staring at me blushing and I continue to stare back at her, my eyes trailing downwards along the undersides of her body as she talks, past the eight little nipples I used to feed from as I follow my nose to her vagina pee hole opening where her amazing scents were coming out right at me, its smell making the me feel the same way she told me she was, my body aching and burning as she begs me to put my penis part back inside her to make us feel good and again and mate with her.

I want to put it back inside more than anything right now, but I find myself still staring and smelling and panting even a little bit, just stuck in awe there in front of Mommy's spread hind legs as I try to wrap my head around everything that's happening; her super soft, super wet and warm and nice hugging pee hole that would squeeze me if I made it happy enough, it was right there before me, and she wanted me to put myself in there to make us feel good again, and I want to so bad, and…

Suddenly I am brought out of my thoughts as something soft but forceful begins pushing against my rear end to make me slowly begin walking forward, and I quickly realize it's Mommy's nine tails pressing into my behind as I step into that same position I had used before to mate; my forelegs standing above either side of the lower part of her body just above the bottom parts of both of her hind legs as she lies on her back and stares down at me still using that one face that seemed to say: 'put it inside and make us feel good, Vulpix…'

"Like… This…" Mommy whispers as I just in awe at what is happening and that she's letting me do this with her and I feel her forepaws on my lower back end pushing gently down against me there.

Slowly I begin to crouch downwards underneath Mommy's lightly pushing paws and squat on my hind legs like I did before when trying to put myself inside her; but I'm not looking like before, and our pee places don't line up so good, and instead, I feel my one stretch of fur and just the very end bottom part of my penis thing I think it was called against her wet, soft and nice un-furred vagina opening; it was kind of like before when she was asleep and did these things with me and moving herself against me around that spot, but now she was awake and doing it…

Watching as Mommy leans her upper back against the ground to make her chest and stomach rise up, I feel her lower undersides move against mine a bit, and then my own chest presses right into her stomach, but most importantly, I feel her female vagina moving against my own penis part and sliding upwards against it some until I feel it slip inside too even and become covered in her hot, soft, squishy pee hole of love; and that was it… I was just gone inside of her body, gone inside of good feeling pleasure, and gone in all of my thoughts too. Gripping her midsection tightly with my forelegs right after feeling myself go inside her and all those good things again, I begin pressing my lower half against her as she just stayed like that raised off the ground with the middle of her body; just ramming my penis into her again and again, pushing and pulling it back and forth along her the insides of her pee hole.

"Ye—Yes… Mate Mommy… Just like that…" I hear Mommy tell me, panting hard as she leans the front half of her body completely up off the ground now too while I keeping mating with her as she moves; one of her forepaws slowly sliding upwards from my lower rump along my back until reaching the back of my head as she kind of goes into a sitting like position with me and holds me against her; feeling the side of my face press into her chest fur too as I don't stop mating her for a second like I said because it feels the best.

Before I know it, I'm on my back and lying on her nine amazing tails like a fluffy Mommy cloud as I keep thrusting my crotch against hers from above now; covered in her beautiful fur from all sides, feeling very complete and loved like she always would make feel. Suddenly her forepaw's positioning change again too, and I feel her pads pressing into either side of my head to gently rub and pet my cheeks, when then even more suddenly, her tongue begins stroking my forehead and licking and licking me there; finding myself enter a Mommy Ninetales heaven as indescribable good feelings are rubbed into my all over my body, but they made me feel entirely cared for and loved and good in every possible way more than ever now...

Suddenly Mommy begins helping me with my mating motions and pressing her hindquarters down against me as I press mine up against her; our pee places pressing a bit harder against each other, she doesn't stop doing her other loving movements against me either, and it's amazing. Then I feel her begin leaking down there as warm juices start to dribble down the back part of my penis and cover all of my fur around that area in a wet warmth as we continue to press that special male part of mine in and out of her vagina; Mommy's licking of my forehead becoming slower and harder as this is happening, her forepaws stopping their rubbing of my cheeks too as they move upwards to gently grip and pet the bases of my ears, which just feels amazing.

All of this becomes so very overwhelming, and I want to feel her and pet her back too and make her feel good like that, so I reach straight up with my forepaws and stop my hugging over midsection to grip her ears and pet her too as best I can.

"Taaallees…" Mommy makes a happy sounding whine as she presses her crotch into me hard and stops moving her hindquarters back and forth to just do that; and I continue to weakly push and pull my penis inside her as she's doing it.

I can really, really feel the insides of her vagina hole pressing and squeezing back against my penis all on their own now as she keeps just pushing forward to prevent me from doing much of anything but lie back and accept the furry love hold she had of my entire body; her vagina place's warm liquids covering me so much now too, I could feel them dribbling down over my tail hole even. I know Mommy be feeling really, really good now too, because she made her liquids come out just like I would make mine come out when I reached a pleasure peak thingy of my own, and that makes me the happiest knowing how good she's feeling; even more happy than I already was even, but now I want to make mine come out bad now and feel like she is feeling, that good.

Tilting my head backwards to lay the top of it against Mommy's tails, her licking that were hitting my forehead area begin hitting my muzzle lips instead as I start to push my hindquarters against her as hard I can against her unmoving, heavy pressing against me body; her insides still gripping me so hard and nice, her entire pee hole hugging me over and over with random squeezes which seemed to just make things even more exciting; her lappings of my muzzle lips feeling really good too, everything was lighting up and I could feel that my body beginning to explode again.

"Vul! Vul! Vul!" I howl as pleasure tingles go buzzing all over my body to make me glow and become hot, and I do a few quick little thrusts against Mommy before then pressing myself as hard into her pee hole and feeling my liquids begin squirting so very deep inside her.

Opening my maw to start panting like I've never panted before, I try to cool off and try to release all of the good emotions and intense feelings in my body; feeling Mommy's licking tongue go inside my maw bit as I do this, so I start licking back against hers to rub our lickers together, which feels really nice; my pleasure peaking thing was still going on too, and I felt like I was floating a bit now even.

Slowly every begins to cool down and the excitement and pleasure goes lower, and I leave my Mommy's ears that I had been petting with my forepaws to stroke along her cheeks and the sides of her muzzle instead, just feeling her face cuz I loved her face, and her tongue leaves my maw and we stop licking each other with them as she instead just licks my neck fur; the super intense good feelings dying down even more still as I feel an intense tired feeling quickly taking its place.

"Mommy… I love you… I love you more than anything…" I tell her because that's how I feel, and because it's true.

"I love you too, my cub…" She tells me back while rolling over to lie on her side; feeling our pee parts finally leave each other and disconnect as she straightens her body she had curved around so nicely the entire time.

Facing towards Mommy to lie down on my side too, but opposite, I then wrap my forelegs around her chest. Hugging her hard and feeling her large heart beating against me, my grip slowly loosens; my eyes and the rest of my body feeling incredibly heavy, only sleep can take me away from her.


End file.
